Revenge, Its not Always Sweet
by alicia411
Summary: Edward left Bella in New moon, now 25 years later they meet up again at a certain highschool, how will Edward and his family handle the new Bella, and her bff Miranda?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sniffles***

What was I thinking? Was I really stupid enough to wander into the forest alone because I was looking for _him_? I couldn't even think his name without feeling like I was being ripped slowly apart from the inside starting at my heart, yet here I was in the forest _lost_. Suddenly from behind me I heard a slight rustling of the leaves and a bright flash of red. I looked around and there was nothing. Maybe I really am crazy? No I thought your just paranoid, _that's ALL_. Then I heard it again. Ok? So maybe I'm not crazy? Well then what was it? My unspoken question was answered when suddenly in front of me was Victoria. _Victoria._ Why wasn't I running, I couldn't move, nothing. I wanted scream, oh how I wished Edward was here to save me, _no Bella don't think like that he left you, he wants nothing of you, he could care less if you died. _But for some unknown reason I kept feeling another emotion whenever I thought of him, spite, hate, bitterness? Yes that was it I was bitter, wouldn't you be too? Too caught up with my inner thoughts I forgot about Victoria standing right in front of me. But she easily caught my attention when she spoke "Where is your precious Edward?" "He left" I spoke in a monotone; I was surprised myself how calm it sounded. "Wait; gone as in he left you? Ha your little vampire didn't want you." "Can you be surprised, look at me I'm nothing important." I spoke again this time with definite bitterness in my words. "Well little Bella I came here to kill you but I have better plans for you, I'm going to show you what it's like to live forever without the one you love." She advanced toward me and I made no effort to run, even if it could have helped somewhere deep inside of me, I thought maybe if I'm a vampire he'll want me. She lunged and sunk her razor teeth into my neck, then each wrist. I felt pain, but nothing I couldn't handle, nothing was worse than the hole Edward created inside me, and then she was gone, and I was alone to go through the fire. My last coherent thought before I slipped in the fire completely was "I will get you back Edward, I will make you feel the pain I feel", and then the fire took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The pain was slowly leaving; first I felt it leave my fingertips and my toes. It continued to leave my body as I heard my heart thunderously beating its last beats. Suddenly the fire was gone and I was awake. I looked around aware of everything around me thanks to my heightened senses. Suddenly I caught a scent that smelled mouthwatering on instinctively began to follow it, when I got to where the scent was strongest I noticed a heard of deer drinking from a pond, I jumped on the largest before it even had a chance to move, snapped its neck and dug my teeth into its hot flesh and drained it of all blood. When I looked up the rest of the deer were gone. I wondered what I was supposed to do now, I had nowhere to go, I couldn't go to Charlie, and I couldn't go into town, I supposed people thought I was dead. So I did the net best thing. I ran. To where I ran I do not know nor did I care, I just had to leave. So that's how I spent the next 20 years of my existence.

…_**20 years later…**_

20 years, it had been twenty years of wandering around with my new sister Miranda and we figured it was time to move into society seeing as we didn't hunt people, I had found about five years into my existence that I had no draw what so ever to human blood. My theories of course were that I hated blood as a human so I felt no draw to it now. Miranda luckily had the same issue. I found Miranda about two years after my change and we instantly became friends, she doesn't remember anything of her human life except here name, so we go by the name Miranda and Bella Johnson. We have lived together since and she knows everything about my life that I can remember, even about the Cullen's I even told her my last promise and she said it was one she planned to help me keep. So here we are at our first day of high school in a little county in Oregon called Oregon high. It was very similar to forks. Each day passed easily and we had more boy attention than one thought possible, all the girls wanted to be us and all the guys wanted us to be theirs. Of course knowing we couldn't keep a relationship with the boys, because of what happened to me, we only played with them never committing to anything, we became as most liked to call _playgirls_. We were hot, and everyone knew it. Untouchables almost. Once we graduated high school it was time to move on and start again, this time we chose forks, I don't know why we did but I felt a strange pull pulling me back. So here I was at forks high school pulling up for my first day. When we parked I could feel all eyes on us, I mean who wouldn't want to watch us as two new, beautiful girls, hopped out of one very hot car, a **Lamborghini Gallardo LP640**, to be exact. It was one of the most expensive cars in the lot, except what seemed to be a new version of a very familiar shiny Volvo. My dead heart left at that and I scolded myself internally, me and Miranda do NOT do relationships, you could tell by the way we dressed, I myself was wearing a tight red trench coat, white cotton dress that clung to my curves perfectly, black tights and very high lacy black heels, a large baby blue tote, my favorite frames and a necklace with little hearts on it, altogether an odd but stylish combination. Miranda was wearing a loose tank top that was black cheetah print that faded to pink and back to black, she was also wearing black skinny jeans stylishly ripped, her favorite frames a large pink coach bag. A sparkly bra not very well hidden under her shirt and to top it off very sexy high black ankle boots that were open in the back, it looked perfect with her long blonde hair. We felt all eyes on us and it was something we were accustomed too. I forgot all about the Volvo as we stepped into the main office to get our schedules. We were talking to the main office lady, her name I didn't even bother to look at, when I sensed some others of our kind walk in to the room, I tensed instantly as I felt myself absorb there powers, that was my gift I could have any power I wanted if I came across a vampire who had it. I seemed to have gotten the gift of mind reading, that was enough to ensure me that my favorite, note the sarcasm, vampires were in the room. It was confirmed in their thoughts.

_Woah! New vampires with style! Yes!-Alice_

_NO! no one is prettier than me-Rosalie_

_Woah maybe Edward with finally forget about Bella-jasper and Emmet_

_I will never forget about her-Edward_

We turned around to meet the shocked faces of Edward, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. "..Bella is that you.." Emmet said? I sighed and said yes, I didn't know what to feel, mostly hatred at all of them for leaving me. Edward looked like someone had told him his puppy didn't actually die, the idiot, I did not want him. I was attacked by a squealing Alice "OMMGG! Bella I missed you so much we all thought you died. Omg I love your style now! We have to go shopping" I pushed her off me with enough force for her to realize I didn't want her touching me She looked hurt and said "what's wrong Bella?" she didn't know what's wrong? "What's wrong Bella?" I mocked, "How stupid can you really be, you all left, you didn't want me and I don't want you". They all looked like they could cry, I didn't care it just made me feel better about myself. "Come on Miranda, we wouldn't want to be late on our first day." "Ha yeah and plus we need to scope out the best janitors closets, maybe there will be some decent guys this year." The Cullens all looked shocked as she said this. We all left.


End file.
